The present invention relates to a manipulator having a distal end bent by bending a joint assembly for various treatments or the like as well as a manipulator system.
There has been a manipulator typically used wherein a treatment tool is inserted through the body cavity of a patient so that the distal end of the treatment tool is pulled and bent as by way of a wire for the purpose of viewing or otherwise treating the internal organs in it. Often for surgical operations, plural treatment tools such as an endoscope for viewing, forceps for taking grasp of a tissue or an electric scalpel for excising off tissues are inserted through the body cavity.
US2014/0128849A discloses a treatment tool having a bendable joint assembly at its distal end wherein a spring is used to keep tension thereby making tensions of a pair of wires equal.